the 13th day!
by Charmed-Triquetra
Summary: Charmed/Fearless crossover. Barbas is back and if her kills Gaia, he will be free forever. The Charmed Ones- calling the Power of Three!!
1. Fri Shtush!

Charmed/Fearless Crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Charmed (owned by Connie M Burge) or Fearless (owned by Francine Pascal), unfortunately. The characters I do own are the ones that haven't appeared in either of the official storylines. A/N- I have not miss spelt 'magick'- it is the correct term used to separate real magick from illusionary magic. This is set in season four.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Ah!" Piper jumped backwards, clutching her thumb after it received an electric shock  
  
from the toaster. It was only 9am and the Friday the 13th bad luck was already rearing it's  
  
ugly head. She squealed again when she somehow managed to knock over her mug of  
  
coffee. She sighed in exasperation as she watched the dark liquid sink into her fuzzy  
  
white slippers.  
  
"Piper? You okay?" Phoebe rubbed her eyes sleepily as she entered the room, "Has Paige  
  
come down yet?" Piper shook her head,  
  
"I'm fine- just annoyed," Piper replied, "And no, Paige hasn't come down yet.  
  
When she does, I wanna make sure that she stays home today... for the obvious  
  
reason."  
  
"Piper, since when do you worry about hiding away on... this particular date?"  
  
Phoebe asked, tactfully avoiding saying 'Friday the 13th' since bad things seemed  
  
to happen when it was said, "You never used to care about it this much."  
  
"Yeah, well, I want to be extra careful, seeing as today seems to open a porthole  
  
to a certain malevolent being who seems to have forgotten the 113 year interval  
  
between his arrivals." Piper countered. Phoebe realised that her older sister was  
  
referring to Barbas, the demon of fear, the demon who had already attempted to  
  
kill them twice,  
  
"Piper, I realise that Barbas managed to find a loophole once, but since he tried  
  
and failed twice, there's no way he'll be allowed to try again."  
  
"You don't know that," Piper retorted, "and as the oldest sister, it's my  
  
responsibility to protect you and Paige from dire negative energy." Phoebe didn't  
  
bother to respond. Piper was normally quite flexible but when it came to  
  
protecting her sisters, Piper was extremely stubborn- quite a lot like Prue used to  
  
be. Paige wandered into the kitchen, dressed for work and in a hurry,  
  
"Hi fellow sisters," she chirped, "Just came to grab one of Piper's famous bagels  
  
then I'm off for work."  
  
"Oh no, you don't." Phoebe cautioned. Paige arched her eyebrows in surprise,  
  
"What? Are we out of bagels?" Piper shook her head,  
  
"No. You're staying home today."  
  
"Excuse me?" Paige asked, startled.  
  
"Today is the ultimate day of negative energy," Piper explained, "and recent  
  
experience has taught us that we need to stick together."  
  
"What?" Paige snorted, "Just because it's Fri-"  
  
"Shtush!" Phoebe and Piper silenced their half sibling in unison. A confused look  
  
appeared on Paige's face.  
  
"Last time I said that on this day, a hit woman broke in and tried to kill us." Piper  
  
explained. Phoebe nodded in confirmation.  
  
"What has that got to do with me staying home today?" Paige asked, "I thought  
  
you told me not to let magick affect my everyday life."  
  
"Exactly," Phoebe replied, "Do you really want to be in the office surrounded by  
  
mortals when today's bad luck comes to bite you in the ass?" Paige sighed in  
  
defeat. She realised there was no point arguing with her sisters. She hung her  
  
coat up,  
  
"Fine, you win," she moaned, "but don't expect me to be happy if nothing  
  
happens and I don't get paid. I do have people that need my help."  
  
"We know sweetie," Piper reacted, "But we will have innocents to save today  
  
whether we like it or not. You're still helping people- but by different means."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Paige grinned, "I have to go call Mr. Cowan... tell  
  
him I'm ill or something..." Paige shrugged and left the kitchen. 


	2. Wrong ticket

Charmed/Fearless Crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Charmed (owned by Connie M Burge) or Fearless (owned by Francine Pascal), unfortunately. The characters I do own are the ones that haven't appeared in either of the official storylines. A/N- I have not miss spelt 'magick'- it is the correct term used to separate real magick from illusionary magic. This is set in season four.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
"Entering San Francisco!" The P.A announced with its forever boring tone. Gaia  
  
awoke with a start. Shit! She fumed, how long was I asleep on that train?  
  
Apparently long enough to travel from Manhattan all the way to San Francisco!  
  
Gaia growled angrily as she was ushered off the train. She peered at her ticket,  
  
which wasn't a return ticket to Brooklyn like she had thought, but a one way ticket  
  
to San Francisco.  
  
"Shit!" Gaia swore aloud, catching the attention of a young girl and her mother,  
  
who didn't look too pleased with Gaia's use of language. Too pissed with herself  
  
to be embarrassed by the slightest, she simply glared back at the scornful  
  
mother, who grabbed her daughter's hand and hastily walked away. Gaia shifted  
  
her gaze back to the ticket in her hand. A one-way to San Francisco sounded  
  
nothing like a return to Brooklyn- and cost about twice as much too- so how on  
  
Earth did she end up with the wrong ticket?  
  
"Sparthos!" the Source barked, and watched the warlock appear in front of him,  
  
"have you done as I ordered?" Sparthos nodded,  
  
"What happens now?" Sparthos demanded, "You promised me great power for  
  
doing your bidding." The Source fired a thunderbolt at Sparthos and watched the  
  
naïve warlock get consumed by the flames. He raised his arms and silently  
  
summoned Barbas, who appeared before him in a cloud of smoke. Barbas  
  
bowed before the Source,  
  
"You asked to see me? Am I released?"  
  
"I sent you twice to kill the Charmed Ones, and you have failed both times. At  
  
first, I decided to keep you locked for eternity. However, the fact that you only  
  
have 24 hours may factor in your failure. I have one task that will set you free. A  
  
very... special innocent has arrived in San Francisco. Kill her, and you will be free  
  
forever." Barbas tried hard not to snigger at this order,  
  
"One girl? That will be easy."  
  
"No, it won't- and you'll soon find out why. You have until midnight to kill this girl,  
  
then you will have eternity to destroy the Charmed Ones." 


	3. Oooh! Big Words

Charmed/Fearless Crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Charmed (owned by Connie M Burge) or Fearless (owned by Francine Pascal), unfortunately. The characters I do own are the ones that haven't appeared in either of the official storylines. A/N- I have not miss spelt 'magick'- it is the correct term used to separate real magick from illusionary magic. This is set in season four of Charmed.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Gaia wondered how she ended up with this ticket. She distinctively remembered  
  
buying the correct one, and arguing with the man at the kiosk when he short  
  
changed her- did he switch the tickets? Gaia shook her head at the idea, she had  
  
checked her ticket before boarding the train, plus the kiosk guy wouldn't give her  
  
a ticket which cost less than she paid for in case he got found out and had his  
  
ass fired. Gaia growled again, shoved the ticket back into her duffel bag, and  
  
headed towards the nearest payphone. Ed was already at his aunt's house in  
  
Brooklyn, waiting for her, so she should ring him and let him know what  
  
happened. She inserted the money into the phone, only to have it returned in the  
  
rejected coins slot. Gaia groaned- this just wasn't her day! She tried again and  
  
got the same result. Gaia slammed the receiver down angrily. She looked  
  
around; there didn't seem to be any other payphones in sight.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart." Gaia spun to her left to face a man who looked at least seven  
  
years older than her, and in desperate need of seeing a dentist, grinning at her,  
  
"Having trouble with the phone? Let me help." Gaia nodded and stepped aside.  
  
From the way that he spoke, Gaia could tell that he was scum, but she humoured  
  
him anyway. She could simply kick his ass if he tried anything. She handed him  
  
her change. He hit the phone box several times with the phone, inserted the  
  
quarter and handed the receiver to Gaia. She smiled gratefully upon hearing the  
  
dial tone. Maybe my assumption was wrong...  
  
"Thanks." She said to the stranger.  
  
"Be imaginative on how to thank me honey..." The stranger attempted to put his  
  
arms around Gaia's waist. Guess not. A disgusted look appeared on Gaia's face,  
  
she grabbed the beer bottle from his hand and smashed it onto his heinously  
  
filthy hair. A bit old Western but it seemed to do the job; it knocked the guy out  
  
cold. Gaia shook her head and dialled Ed's phone number. Ed answered on the  
  
first ring,  
  
"Gaia? Is that you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Ed, I'm fine." Gaia laughed. Despite her unfortunate situation, she couldn't  
  
help but smile at her friend's ever present concern. Though, he did have a point;  
  
he'd known Gaia long enough to know that trouble seems to follow her  
  
everywhere, no matter what, "But I have a problem."  
  
"I should say so G, you were supposed to be in Brooklyn an hour ago; I got  
  
thrown out of the station for 'harassing' several blonde girls! Where are you?"  
  
"San Francisco." Gaia replied, "Somehow, I ended up with the wrong ticket, and I  
  
slept through the entire train ride..."  
  
"How are you going to get back? My aunt and I can get to you and bring you  
  
back... but the car is on the blink! We'll get the train and-"  
  
"Ed, chill! If the car is not working, get it repaired, then come- don't waste money  
  
on the train."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl Ed. I'll stay in a motel and you can come and get me as  
  
soon as you can. Okay?" Ed nodded, then realised that Gaia couldn't see him,  
  
"Okay, just be careful. You know that San Francisco is known for all its  
  
malevolent supernatural activity- especially on Friday the 13th."  
  
"Oooh! Big words, Ed!" Gaia teased, "Seriously, all this supernatural stuff is a  
  
whole load of rubbish. I'll be fine." The phone bleeped to let Gaia know that she  
  
was almost out of money.  
  
"Ed, I'm running out of money, I'll call you from the motel. Bye." The dial tone  
  
sounded before Ed had a chance to reply. 


	4. News

Charmed/Fearless Crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Charmed (owned by Connie M Burge) or Fearless (owned by Francine Pascal), unfortunately. The characters I do own are the ones that haven't appeared in either of the official storylines. A/N- I have not miss spelt 'magick'- it is the correct term used to separate real magick from illusionary magic. This is set in season four of Charmed.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Nothing is going to happen." Paige pouted. Piper and Phoebe looked at each  
  
other. Their witch intuition was telling them that something evil was lurking  
  
around nearby, just waiting to have its ass vaporised or crumbled. As if to confirm  
  
their suspicions, Leo orbed in,  
  
"We have a problem." He announced.  
  
"I stand corrected." Paige murmured.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked her husband.  
  
"Barbas found another loophole. He-"  
  
"I knew it!" Piper interrupted. Phoebe shot an irritated glance at her sister,  
  
"Piper, I see you're worked up but can you please zip it so Leo can tell us what  
  
happened?" Piper narrowed her eyes at Phoebe who, in return, gave Piper a  
  
cheesy 'I love you' grin.  
  
"Who's Barbas?" Paige asked.  
  
"The Demon of Fear," Leo explained, "He kills by turning someone's greatest fear  
  
against them. Apparently, he will be set free forever if he kills the person who is  
  
the least vulnerable to his power."  
  
"Do you know how to find her? Is she nearby?" Piper asked. Leo nodded,  
  
"She's in San Francisco now- a warlock glamoured her ticket so that she'd end  
  
up her. I've tried sensing her, but she's on the move."  
  
"Wait- how is this girl the least vulnerable to his power?" Phoebe asked,  
  
"Everyone is affected by fear." Leo shook his head,  
  
"Not Gaia- she's fearless." Paige raised her eyebrows,  
  
"Fearless? Well this Barbas will never be able to kill her, right?"  
  
"Not necessarily," Piper countered, "Unless Gaia is some sort of robot, she must  
  
feel other emotions. Barbas can tap into any of those to hurt her- especially  
  
emotional pain."  
  
"For instance," Phoebe continued, "When Barbas first attacked, he knew that my  
  
biggest fear was losing a sister, so he attempted to kill Prue in order to kill me. If  
  
this Gaia cares about someone deeply and Barbas makes her believe that he or  
  
she is going to die..."  
  
"The pain will consume her." Leo concluded.  
  
"And then we're next." Piper added. 


End file.
